


It's Cold Outside

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Challenge 2013, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, BAMF Bilbo, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Community: adventchallenge, Community: angst_bingo, Gen, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and his company are freezing to death. They need a helping hand on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside

Food. Warm clothing. Shelter.

That was all his people needed to survive. The problem was that they were short of those supplies.

Ori had run out of yarn to knit the company new scarves and gloves to keep warm. Not that it would do him much good if he had yarn because Ori had lost all but one knitting needle down a canyon. 

None of the hunting parties had found substantial meat for the thirteen members to feast upon other than skinny rabbits that Bombur had to figure out how to make into some kind of stew.

The blizzard was getting worse by the second. The temperatures were dropping rapidly and the visibility was horrible. The company was tied together by an extra-long rope so no one became lost. Thorin Oakenshield needed to lead his people to safety. Except he had no idea where he was going.

Damn Gandalf, thought Thorin. Damn that wizard and his plan to find a _magical_ hide-out for the company. What a crock of bull—

The loud boom of a gunshot startled Thorin and the rest of his band. Out of instinct, Thorin reached for his own weapon and scanned the area for the enemy. 

"Anything? Anyone?" He yelled.

"Just fecking snow!" Bofur cried out.

Everyone stood armed but at ready in silence, the howling wind pounding at their ears. 

Thorin was just about to lower his sword when he heard a noise coming from in front of him. He jumped back as the tip of a dagger was pointed in his face. Everyone in the group began to hurtle threats at the intruder until Thorin yelled over their noise in their mother tongue for everyone to shut up.

"Are you the company of Thorin Oakenshield?" The muffled voice, covered by layers of scarves didn't sound threatening. Whoever this person was also was shorter by a head than Thorin. By his height, Thorin had to guess he, if he was a _he_ , was a Hobbit. No part of the Hobbit's skin or hair was visible. Not even the Hobbit's feet because the snow was so deep. He was covered from head to toe in layers of thick clothing, scarves that covered his face, a pair of goggles to protect his eyes and a hat that Thorin thought was similar to Bofur's. 

"Are you Bilbo Baggins of Bag End?" 

Thorin waited as the intruder seemed to be pondering something. The Hobbit lowered his dagger and tucked it away in his belt. He gestured with is head to follow and started his trek through the snow. The dwarf turned to his company and ordered them to march.

 

Bag End was heaven. 

Especially for a hole in the ground.

It was warm, so warm. Master Baggins let them take off all of their wet clothes, gave them spare ones and hung their wet ones up to dry. There was enough prepared food for a hundred people, let alone fourteen. Thorin hadn't seen his company so happy in a long time. His nephews were making jokes, Bofur had pulled out his flute to play and Dwalin and Dori were having an arm wrestling contest.

Thorin observed all of this from the Hobbit's common room in silence. He didn't notice when Bilbo quietly entered the room to stand beside him.

Bilbo coughed to get Thorin's attention. "Sorry about the dagger thing earlier. Can't be sure who will turn up at your doorstep in the apocalypse."

Thorin found himself smiling, a rarity. "There's no hard feelings. Besides, you look more like a grocer than a burglar."

Bilbo spluttered. "You thought I might have been a burglar?"

"Wouldn't have been the first time some fool had tried to rob us on the road." Thorin rolled his eyes as Gloin, Oin and Bifur cheered as Nori threw a dart and hit the bullseye. "How did you come to know of the Wizard?"

"Gandalf? He's an old friend of the family. So when he says he needs a favor," Bilbo shrugged. "Why are all of you travelling anyway?"

Thorin held his head up high. "To reclaim our home."


End file.
